


Naughty Little Schoolboy

by glitz_scream (orphan_account)



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-26
Updated: 2010-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-10 07:12:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/glitz_scream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is hired as the new drama teacher for a prestigious private school in England, where he soon becomes involved with the school's most infamous student. Featuring British/Spoiled!Tommy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Tommy is 17 and Adam is 27, hence the underage warning.
> 
> Again, x-posted from Livejournal [I'm moving all my fics here] so if you've read it before that's where.

**Part One**:

It was raining again. Outside was a dreary, soggy world, and inside a man sat in front of a desk, contemplating the creamy paper before raising his pen. He let go of all thought as he wrote, just letting emotion carry the words until the paper was covered on both sides by small, neat writing. Only then did he stop, going back to re-read his work, and he groaned in frustration. The page was filled with sadness, angst, unrequited feelings. Why was all his writing so depressing? He supposed it was just who he was, how his mind and emotions worked, but he should be happy. He had just received word from the prestigious Briarwood Academy in London. They wanted him as their head drama teacher, and they were willing to pay top dollar, plus his travel expenses and accommodation to get him. It looked like he would have to turn down the New York offer. Besides, he'd always wanted to go to England.

xxx

"Motherfucker!" cursed the young man as he stared out the window of his lavish bedroom. Why was it always raining? So much for going to the new amusement park with his friends. And to top it off his parents had given the servants the day off, which meant he had to do everything himself. Life was so unfair! The way he saw it, the only child of the wealthiest family in England (aside from the Royal Family), should have servants at his beck and call 24/7, but his parents thought he was too spoiled, and should learn to fend for himself. Spoiled? Hah! The nerve of them! He wasn't spoiled, he just had high expectations, and so he should. Tommy Joe Ratliff always got what he wanted.

xxx

"What the - !" Adam bolted awake and promptly fell out of bed. Where the hell was he? Nothing in the room looked familiar, and since when did his mattress become a towering king-size luxury bed? Then he remembered. He was in some high-class hotel in London, and it was, he squinted at the clock, 5:02 am. Fuck! He had to get up in a couple hours and go to his first day of work as the head art instructor at some hoity-toity boarding school. He'd never get back to sleep now, so he picked himself up off the floor and fumbled for the light. He was sure he'd never been so nervous in all 28 years of his life, and he knew it would just get worse.

He had managed to choke down a muffin with his coffee at breakfast, but now, standing in front of hundreds of judgmental, impatient eyes, he wished he hadn't. Still, he thought he kept his cool pretty well, because if there was one thing he had learned from teaching it was this: never let the students sense your fear or weakness.

xxx

The classroom was quiet, too quiet, when Tommy finally arrived. He stretched up on tiptoe to look through the window. Maybe no one was there. To his surprise the whole class was there, sitting quietly on the auditorium seats, apparently listening to the teacher. Tommy shifted his focus, and a man came into view. And what a view it was! Soft black hair with, black clothes, pale skin, and alluring blue eyes that met his as he wobbled on his toes before sliding out of sight. The new teacher was gorgeous. "Mr. Lambert," he whispered. "Mr. Lambert. You will look even beautiful spread out underneath me, writhing and begging for release."


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy gets detention, and things get heated...

**Part Two**:

Eyes. They were what Adam noticed first about people, and they were the main image in his mind as he climaxed with a soft cry.

Brown eyes, mischievous and demanding, half covered by shaggy, soft dark bangs. Brown eyes and full lips, the tongue darting out to wet them. Brown eyes belonging to Tommy Ratliff, the student he had been warned about, the student whom his fantasies and writing had revolved around since the quick glimpse he had caught of him through the window of the classroom door almost three weeks ago. He hadn't seen him since, but he couldn't get him out of his mind.

xxx

Three weeks. That's how long it had been since Tommy had looked into the auditorium and seen Mr. Lambert. He was planning his big debut, and he wondered what his teacher would do. He hoped he would get detention, because he had seen the look on his face, and he knew he had him just where he wanted him.

He had it planned down to exactly what he was going to say during detention, and he knew Mr. Lambert wouldn't be able to resist him. Not if that look, or the song, were any clue of the teacher's feelings, which Tommy was almost positive were much more than just the usual friendly affection some teachers have for their students.

xxx

Adam was in the middle of a lecture on Shakespeare and his writing style, and how his plays were made to be performed rather than read, when the classroom door flew open, causing him to drop his papers. The door slammed shut as he straightened from picking them up, and he turned angrily to face whoever was so rudely disrupting his class. He could feel his cheeks heat up and he couldn't stop his mind from the instant replay of all the fantasies he'd had of Tommy when he saw him standing there, looking utterly delicious, but he kept his cool.

"Tommy Ratliff, I presume?" he questioned.

"The one and only!" the student confirmed.

"Well, Mr. Ratliff - "

"It's Tommy. My dad is Mr. Ratliff."

Someone at the back of the class chuckled.

"Well Tommy, I know that most teachers let you have free reign over their classes, but I'm not most teachers. Since you haven't bothered showing up for three weeks, I'm going to waste your time by giving you three weeks of detention. I will expect you to be here at 4:00 pm sharp every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, starting today, until April third."

"Oh, it won't be a waste of my time," Tommy smiled, running his tongue along his lower lip slightly, though not enough to be accused of anything, like trying to seduce his teacher.

Adam's response came a few seconds late as he watched the progress of Tommy's tongue.

"G-good. And if there's any problem I'm sure your parents won't mind hearing from me."

Tommy smirked. The pause and the stutter had been brief, but he had caught them, and from them he derived that his teacher was most likely looking forward to the detentions as much as he was. And if Mr. Lambert knew what Tommy had planned he would be looking forward to them even more.

xxx

The auditorium was empty and dim when Tommy walked in at 3:55. A self-assured grin spread over his face as he bounced slightly in anticipation. The plan was going smoothly so far. He was five minutes early, Mr. Lambert was nowhere in sight, and he had just enough time to make the few necessary changes.

Sliding his schoolbag off his shoulder and onto one of the cushioned seats, he opened it and pulled out two items: a small mirror and a black eyeliner pencil. Flipping open the mirror he proceeded to smudge the liner carefully around each eye, going for a smoky, alluring effect. When that was done he slid the items back into the bag and closed it. He then ran his fingers through his two-toned hair, mussing it up, knowing he looked even better that way. His nimble fingers then undid the knot in his tie, and opened the first three buttons of the mandatory white dress shirt. When he was satisfied he folded his arms and reclined against the stage, facing the door, naughty little schoolboy waiting for the teacher.

xxx

Arms full of props, Adam barely got the door open without dropping anything, and when he did he stopped short, incredulous. If he had thought Tommy looked delicious before it was nothing compared how he looked now.

Smudged eyeliner and mussed hair, tie undone, and the first three buttons of his shirt open, as though he had been participating in a heavy makeout session. A makeout session that had been entering the 'clothes removal' stage. And his lips, oh his lips! Full and red they would look amazing wrapped around his – no! He was not going down that path! He was a teacher and Tommy was a student. It was wrong on so many levels, but oh, it was hard to resist, and he could stop the first stirrings of arousal.

"What are you doing Tommy?"

"Serving detention, Mr. Lambert."

"No, I mean -"

"What's wrong? Can't deal with the truth that you're sexually attracted to one of your students?"

"What?! I'm not sexually attracted to you!"

"Oh Mr. Lambert, for being such a good actor, you're a bad liar. And besides, you dropped something," Tommy smiled, and produced a piece of paper from behind his back.

Adam gasped. It was a song he had written while thinking of Tommy, full of innuendo. It was incredibly personal, and although it didn't mention any names, who it was about would be clear to anyone who knew anything about Adam's newest fantasies. He gasped as Tommy backed him against the stage, one hand on his chest, the other taking the paper before snaking around to his lower back.

"Tommy, you can't – we can't -"

"I can do anything I want, and we can do anything we want. No one will know and besides, I know you want me."

Adam was speechless. He couldn't believe how self-assured, how shameless Tommy was. But he couldn't deny it. He did want him, and he was going to have him. Tommy just didn't know it yet.

xxx

He could tell Mr. Lambert was weakening, relenting, so he prepared for the next step.

Tilting his head up to look his teacher directly in the eyes, Tommy slid his hand up and over his shoulder, pressed against him lightly, and brushed his lips softly with his own. He heard the soft huff of air, felt him lean into it, and pulled back with a smirk.

"After me you'll never want anyone else."

Then he ground his hips forward and crushed his mouth against Mr. Lambert's, forcing his tongue inside. He heard the teacher moan, felt his reaction, the growing hardness against his hip.

Pressing against him harder Tommy forced Adam to crawl up onto the stage, and he followed, straddling the older man without breaking the kiss.

Adam arched up, seeking more friction, and Tommy smirked against his lips, grinding down hard, making them both moan and cry out. Then he had to pull back for air.

xxx

Looking up at Tommy, Adam couldn't contain his want anymore. The student was balancing his weight on his hands as he stared into his eyes, and he never ceased the harsh grinding motion that was driving them both closer and closer to the edge. And they were still fully clothed. His next words brought Adam even closer to the edge.

"Suck my cock."

Adam moaned at those words, rolling his hips up, and saw his perfect opportunity. He needed to hold onto his plan, but his will was being quickly demolished by the beautiful, sexual, demanding boy atop him.

"Yes," he gasped. "Please. Wanna suck you."

xxx

Tommy smirked. He had his teacher right where he wanted him. Well, he would in a minute. He rolled over, onto his back, wiggling until he was at the edge of the stage, his legs hanging over, propped up on his elbows and proceeded to unzip his pants, then beckoned for Adam.

"C'mon. I know you want this as much as I do."

Adam slid off the stage and positioned himself between his student's spread legs. There. Now Mr. Lambert was right where he wanted him. Between his legs, looking hungrily at his hard, dripping cock, about to suck him off.

Tommy groaned as the warm wet suction of the teacher's mouth wrapped around his throbbing erection, and he gripped fistfuls of soft black hair, urging him on. He couldn't believe how good this was. Mr. Lambert knew all the tricks that brought his to the edge of ecstasy in record time. He swirled his tongue, licked at the slit, and moved to suck him in as deep as possible, swallowing around him.

"God Mr. Lambert – Adam. Fuck! Oh! More. Shit! Please. Fuck! Stop!"

He had to stop him before he came, because his plan didn't end in him pouring his seed down his teacher's throat. It ended in him fucking his teacher's brains out on the stage. But Adam didn't stop. Tommy tried to pull away, but Adam gripped his hips, holding him in place and sucking harder, feeling the boy getting ever closer to orgasm. Then with an inarticulate cry Tommy pulsed, coming in his teacher's mouth, feeling him swallowing every drop.

When he came down he saw Adam sitting beside him, smirking.

"You didn't think I'd let you have all the fun, did you?" he said.

Tommy was stunned. Mr. Lambert had just overturned his plan, and was apparently now looking for revenge.

"Two can play this game Tommy, and you're not the only one who's good at getting what they want. It's my turn now, and it's time we found out how good you are at begging for something, instead of just taking it."

"What?"

Adam smiled widely.

"My turn," he said. "Now strip!"


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam turns the tables on Tommy...

**Part Three**:

Previously:

_He had to stop him before he came, because his plan didn't end in him pouring his seed down his teacher's throat. It ended in him fucking his teacher's brains out on his desk. But Adam didn't stop. Tommy tried to pull away, but Adam gripped his hips, holding him in place and sucking harder, feeling the boy getting ever closer to orgasm. Then with an inarticulate cry Tommy pulsed, coming in his teacher's mouth, feeling him swallowing every drop._

When he came down he saw Adam sitting next to him, smirking.

"You didn't think I'd let you have all the fun, did you?" he said.

Tommy was stunned. Mr. Lambert had just overturned his plan, and was apparently now looking for revenge.

"Two can play this game Tommy, and you're not the only one who's good at getting what they want. It's my turn now, and it's time we found out how good you are at begging for something, instead of just taking it."

"What?"

Adam smiled widely.

"My turn," he said. "Now strip!"

 

Tommy stared in astonishment. How had his teacher turned his beautiful plan upside down so casually? But he couldn't resist the order.. Not after the most amazing blow job of his life. Hands trembling slightly in anticipation of what he hoped was coming he stood and undid the rest of the buttons on his shirt, letting it fall to the ground, and took his shoes and socks off so he could fully remove his pants.

All the while the boy was undressing Adam sat in front of him, leaning back on his hands, a smirk firmly in place. He knew Tommy was stunned, but he also knew that his student would enjoy what was coming. When Tommy was completely naked, except for the tie, Adam issued his next order.

"Now you get to take my clothes off."

He shivered delightedly as Tommy hurried to comply. He was so hard he knew he wouldn't last long, but he had to hold on until his revenge was complete. When all his clothes were removed he pulled Tommy into his arms, whimpering at the lovely contact, and kissing him gently. He knew their relationship, whatever it was, could never work out, at least not until Tommy graduated, but he couldn't help his feelings. He was fast falling for the cheeky, spoiled, rich boy, and he had been falling since the day he saw the glimpse of him through the classroom door.

Tommy melted into the kiss. No matter what image he portrayed to the public, inside he was just a boy who wanted to belong to something that was only his, something that no one could regulate or take away from him, something that only one person could give him. He wanted love. More specifically he wanted Mr. Lambert's love, but he knew that it wasn't possible. Not now, and maybe not ever. But he could always hold onto his hopes and dreams.

Adam felt Tommy relax into him, and deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue into the boy's willing mouth. Right now he didn't want to focus on his emotions, he wanted to focus on the physical feelings of being with Tommy. He moaned as their tongues danced, and he rolled his hips into his student's. He could feel that Tommy was already becoming aroused again, and that made him all the more desperate. With a reluctance he didn't show he broke the kiss and pulled away. He was more than ready for stage two of his plan.

"Get on your hands and knees," he ordered, voice rough with lust.

Tommy stared at him defiantly. He was determined to make Adam's dominance difficult.

"Make me," he returned.

In a swift movement Adam grabbed Tommy's wrists, rolled him over, manhandled him onto his knees, and pushed on his back until his hands connected with the stage floor. He knew what Tommy was trying to do, and he wouldn't hear of it. The boy would do what he was told for once in his life, and he would be begging for it by the time Adam was finished with him.

The move startled Tommy, but now that he was there he couldn't resist complying. Moving down to rest on his elbows, head cradled on his arms, he spread his legs as wide as they would go, and arched his back, waiting for the next order. It never came.

Adam groaned deep in his throat at the sight before him. Tommy was perfect in every way, and he was irresistible in that position. He was ready and willing, and oh so delicious looking. Adam couldn't resist his desire to taste the creamy flesh. Moving forward he fell to his knees behind his student. Raising his arms he placed a hand on either ass cheek, and spread them apart. Leaning in he flicked his tongue out and over the puckered hole, loving the gasp Tommy emitted. He ran his tongue over the boy's entrance a few more times before pushing in deeper, savouring the taste.

"Oh fuck!" Tommy gasped.

The feeling was overwhelming, and he was now fully hard again. No one had ever done that to him before, and he couldn't believe Adam was. Nor could he believe how good it felt to have his teacher's tongue in his ass. He cried out, bucking into the man's face as he felt him go deeper.

"Please Adam...oh God, don't stop...more!" he was begging now, and he didn't care. He just wanted release, and he wanted it fast.

Adam could tell Tommy was right on the edge by the way his thighs trembled, and the strained sound of his voice as he begged. Reluctantly giving up tongue fucking the boy's ass he stood up.

"I assume you brought condoms and lube?" he questioned.

"Y-yes. In the front pouch of my bag. Hurry," Tommy replied, shifting, writhing, desperate.

Adam smiled. Finally he had Tommy right where he wanted him: desperate enough to beg like a whore.

It didn't take long for him to find what he wanted, and he wasted no time returning to Tommy, slicking his fingers with lube.

Tommy tensed when he felt Adam's fingers at his entrance. He knew it would hurt, because he had never been on the receiving end of his sexual encounters, but he was desperate enough not to care too much. He whimpered when the first finger breached him, but it was still just uncomfortable. Then when the second finger was added it started to sting. Adam was gentle though, and took his time, letting Tommy get used to the feeling. When he was sure that the boy was accustomed to the feeling of his fingers he began to scissor them, stretching the tight muscle, that, in a few minutes, would have to accommodate something much larger than two fingers. Hearing the whimper of pain Tommy made he slowed down slightly, and then added another finger.

Tommy was soon used to the feeling, and in fact he was starting to enjoy it. He gasped when Adam's fingers brushed against something that sent sparks of pleasure through him, and he was almost disappointed when the fingers withdrew. Then he felt the tip of Adam's cock nudging against his entrance. He tried to relax, but it hurt so much more than the fingers had.

"Shh...it'll be ok soon," Adam soothed, and Tommy had to trust him.

When he was buried as deep as possible in Tommy's tight, hot body, Adam stilled, waiting for the boy to adjust. It was hard holding back when all he wanted to do was slam into him over and over until he came so hard his vision blurred, but he wanted it to be enjoyable for Tommy as well.

The pain slowly started to recede, and Tommy tentatively rocked his hips back. The movement sent another shock of pain through him, but with it came the beginnings of pleasure. He wanted more.

Adam felt Tommy press back against him, and knew he was ready. Pulling out part way he pushed back in, groaning at the feeling. He did that a couple more times, still letting Tommy adjust to his girth, but before long the boy was pushing back against him, begging for more.

"Oh God...Tommy! So good...so tight....Fuck!" Adam couldn't hold back any longer, grabbing his hips and fucking him deep and fast.

"More, Adam...m-more...OH!" Tommy saw stars when Adam hit his prostate full on, and he couldn't help tightening around him even more, knowing how good it felt.

"Fuck! Tommy! Do that again!" Adam was slamming into him, and almost lost it when he felt him get even tighter.

"Like this?" Tommy gasped, tightening again.

"Yes! Yes! Just like that...OH God! Tommy....amaze – amazing!"

Tommy agreed. It was amazing.

"More, Adam. Fuck me harder! Yes, oh yes...Ooh!"

Adam was right on the edge, pounding into his student for all he was worth. He needed to come, but he wanted Tommy to give in first. Reaching around with one hand he gripped the boy's leaking, throbbing erection and stroked harshly in time with his thrusts.

Tommy cried out incoherently when he felt Adam begin to jerk him off. His body trembled, and he could feel his orgasm curling up from deep inside. He couldn't hold on any longer, and when Adam hit his prostate again he came hard, screaming his teacher's name.

As soon as Adam felt Tommy let go he followed, riding out his orgasm deep within the boy, moaning and shuddering as his vision blurred around the edges. He had never come so hard or so fast, and when he was finally spent he collapsed against Tommy's sweat slick back.

They were both still breathing hard when Adam pulled out and they got dressed again in silence. When they were fully clothed Adam beckoned to Tommy. When the student turned to face him he pressed their lips together softly, putting all his unspoken feelings into it.

"That was amazing, Tommy," he murmured, and was rewarded with a smile.

"I know. It's always amazing with me."

Adam had to laugh at that. Tommy was still the spoiled rich boy, and he always would be, no matter what happened.

"I'll see you next detention," continued Tommy as he shouldered his bag and headed for the door.

"I'll be waiting," returned Adam, winking. Then he remembered something.

"And Tommy?"

The boy turned.

"Yeah?"

"You were right. After being with you, I don't ever want anyone else."

 

~FIN~


End file.
